The Circle of Life
by Andromeda2000
Summary: Rose is thirteen when her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, passes away. She's deeply sad for this, and grieves for him, with her best friends, Albus Potter, who's affected by this too, and Scorpius Malfoy tries to help them. But what happens when Rose falls for Scorpius, and Scorpius for Rose? After all, it's just the circle of life.
1. The Start of it All

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I don't know how long this story will turn out… oh, and I don't know how long I'll take to update, since I'm not using my computer (it's broken). So…yeah…well. Here it is. Hope you like it, please leave a review. **

Rose was asleep in her bed, it was morning in her summer before her fourth year. She was dreaming about playing Quidditch on a pencil instead of a broom, and it was actually a pretty funny dream. Ron opened the door quietly, he glanced at his sleeping daughter. He sat next to her. "Rosie?" he whispered, to wake her up. Rose's eyelids fluttered. "Dad?"

"Rosie. It's Grandpa Arthur." Rose looked at him confused. "What about him?"  
"He… he's dead." Rose nearly choked. "No…no…" she shook her head, a tear glistening down her cheek. "He…he can't be! I talked to him! Just yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, honey." Rose broke into sobs. "No…no…" Ron held her tight. "I know. Harry is telling James, Al and Lily right now, we'll floo to the Burrow together. I spoke with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, they're going now. Uncle Charlie is coming back from Romania." Rose felt a knot in her stomach, she wanted to throw up and she felt this inexplicable pain… knowing she would never, ever, ever see her grandfather again, knowing that the kind face with the horned, lopsided glasses, the faded, gentle blue eyes, the patient smile… all of it was gone, forever. She got dressed, numb. She couldn't feel anything or understand, she just knew she had to get dressed, and go to the saddest Weasley reunion ever seen. And she dreaded that. She went downstairs. Her mother had a few tears running down her face, she looked rather pale. She smiled sadly at Rose. "Good morning. Breakfast?" Rose shook her head. Hermione put down the jar of cookies she was holding and hugged her tightly as Rose started to cry again. "I know, sweetie, I know." She soothed. Rose let go of the hug and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, biting her lip. The doorbell rang, just when a very pale Hugo came downstairs. Hermione opened, revealing Ginny, who had, for once, succumbed to tears. Harry was holding her tight, looking strained. James had an expression of pure shock on his face, he looked as if he had no idea why he was there in the first place. Albus was next to Scorpius, who had joined the Potters. Al was crying, Scorpius patted his back. "It's alright." He muttered. "It'll be alright." Lily was clutching to her father's arm. Ron and Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny tightly, Rose, instead embraced her best friends, Al and Scorp. They were a bit surprised, especially Scorpius, but hugged her back.

"Are we going immediately?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shook his head. "I want to leave Mum some space, Merlin knows she needs it… and Bill is going there first, he should be there by now. And Charlie's coming back… we'll go for dinner, tonight. I just thought… well. Rosie and Hugo needed their best friends, and I'm sure Al and Lily agree… why did you bring Malfoy's boy?"

"Because Al needed his best friend, and so did Rose."  
"I still can't believe she befriended a Malfoy…" Ron grumbled. "Stop it, Dad!" Rose exclaimed. "Scorp, Al and I will be in my room." She announced, pulling their arms, they followed her. They sat in her room. Al and Rose started to cry again. Scorpius looked at them, biting his lip, not sure of what to do. Eventually, they stopped. "I'm so sorry." Scorpius told them, quietly. "Thanks."

"Thanks, Scorp." They stayed in silence for a long time, only the occasional sob or sniff to disrupt it. Rose didn't know what to feel, it made absolutely no sense, and there was a weight on her heart, the sick feeling didn't leave and she wasn't sure what to do, either to cry her heart out or to stay silent and do nothing. "It isn't possible…Grandpa can't be dead." She whispered, her voice broke. "It's not possible. It can't be."  
"Rose, you'll be fine, this hurts right now, but it will stop, I promise." Scorpius said, softly. "No! I don't want to be fine! I don't want this to hurt! I want Grandpa back!"  
"But it's impossible, and you know that…"  
"I don't care! I want him back!"

"I want him back too." Al said, quietly. "But we can't. And it's not going to help… not Mum, not Uncle Ron, not Uncle Percy, not Uncle Charlie, not Uncle George and not Uncle Bill." Rose was forced to agree with that, she knew it would only make things worse. "Besides… he's happy now, isn't he? He got to see Uncle Fred, after all this time. And his brothers and sisters, and his parents… his grandparents too, Merlin's beard! He's probably more happy now than he was here, he knew he was dying, he was sick… and it hurts, but it'll get better." Rose nodded, trying to hold back the tears again. James opened the door, for once, not with one of those mischievous grins they all knew so well, but with a sad expression, as white as a sheet, it made his very red eyes stand out even more. "You guys alright?"

Al shrugged, Rose bit her lip, Scorpius stayed motionless. James closed the door behind him and sat down, back to the door, burying his face in his hands. Rose sighed, trying to gather her feelings and bottle them away, she didn't want to cry, she had already cried enough… she glanced at James. He had started to cry softly. Rose sat next to him and took his hand, holding it tightly, a few tears finding their way out of her eyes. Al positioned himself on the other side. Scorpius looked away awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. After a while, James stopped crying. "I'm going to floo to Uncle George's, I want to know how Freddie and Roxy are." Rose nodded. "Okay." Al answered. James got out of the room and went downstairs. Rose couldn't believe this was happening. '_He's alright. He's alright. He's at the Burrow, with Grandma, and Grandma is fussing over Fred and James' OWLs next year… it'll be alright…it has to be… Grandpa is trying to get her to calm her down…' _she thought desperately. Lunch came, and they ate rather slowly, no one really hungry. The afternoon passed uneventfully, just the three of them, silent, with tears and sobs and murmured comforts. And then it arrived. The moment to go to the Burrow. Ginny opened the door. "Rose, Al, Scorpius. It's time." They nodded, numb. And they got on their feet and walked out of the room. Rose knew that once they arrived at the Burrow, her doubts would be settled. He'd be dead, and the somewhat sweet oblivion given by her rejection of the truth. She'd be left with the sour, painful truth of his death.

**Author's Note**

**Hope you liked it, it's a bit sad, obviously. Please leave a review! **


	2. Grieving

**Author's Note**

**Potter (PurpleLilyStar): Thanks for your review! Yes, I am a huge Scorose shipper, I know you love Scorily... and thanks! I really feel awesome now! :D I'm sure you know who Evangeline is, amongst other people... it's a group of people put together (you might recognise yourself at some point) that you know quite well... **

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I wasn't really sure on it and I really hesitated here and there... hope you'll like it, and please leave a review! :)**

Rose went to bed that night with a heavy heart. She curled up in a ball under the covers and stared at the ceiling, not being able to do anything but think. It seemed cruel that the world had taken away a man who had lived through two wizarding wars and had had seven children and twelve grandchildren. Rose wasn't crying now. She had already cried all of her tears, and even in seeing her grandmother break down, not even then, she had accepted the fact that he was dead. '_It's not possible.' _ She thought, almost desperate. '_It's nothing unusual, he was taking a walk…' _Rose stood up and took a book, deciding that reading would help. She took the first book that fell in her hand. It calmed her down. It helped. It always did. Except for when her eyes encountered a name… 'Arthur'. She put it away, blinking away the tears. '_I won't cry again. I won't.' _she told herself, firmly, even though it took all of her strength not to. The door opened slowly. "Rose, dear?" It was her mother. "Hi Mum." Hermione was carrying two mugs of hot milk. She gave one to Rose and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling, darling?" Rose burst in tears. "Shh… sweetie, it's alright. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong." '_I don't want you to say exactly what everyone else says! Just comfort me, damn it!' _she thought, angrily, but brought herself to nod and wipe away the tears. "It's better like this, he was sick, he would've only suffered more." '_But now it's me that's suffering!' _"I know." It was a not too long discussion, Rose wanted to snap at her for saying things that everyone said, her mother was supposed to be the wise one, the one who could tell her things she didn't know. She pretended to be too sleepy at some point and sent her away. She stared at the ceiling for hours, trying to gather her thoughts and her feelings and understand. She couldn't. It was a huge mess, she was confused, she wanted to cry but it made no sense, because Arthur Weasley _couldn't _ be dead, it was impossible… it couldn't be true… she refused to believe it… she hadn't noticed when the memories had become dreams. The next morning she woke up very early, after a short and troubled sleep. Dawn was creeping outside, and she stared as the clouds became brighter and brighter. '_He'll never get so see them again.' _She thought. It wasn't easy, knowing that nothing someone ever did would ever help her. She had sent an owl to her pen friend, Evangeline, to ask for help. The owl arrived and tapped at her window. Rose opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Rose, _

_I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm here if you need to talk. I'm really so sorry that this happened to you, and I know it hurts, but it'll go away, I promise. I wish I could do something for you, but I can't. I'm sorry. What your mother told you is none other than what everyone says, she just didn't know what to tell you, she can't give you real answers. I'm good here, everything's alright, thanks. When's the funeral? I wish I could come there with you, I'm sorry I can't. Albus and Scorpius seemed sad too… I wish they could comfort you more, but Scorpius is practically part of your family, so of course it's ridiculous to ask him to not be sad. I think he tried to keep to himself. The gathering at the Burrow was disastrous, I agree, but what do you think could've happened, with all those grief-stricken people? You're quite a lot. I understand your need to push this away, and not believe it. It'll be better in a while, you'll see. I'm close to you right now. I'm still so sorry. Love,_

_Eva._

Rose took quill and parchment.

_Dear Eva,_

_I don't know when the funerals are yet, and I really do need to talk, but not right now. I don't know what I expected, for the Burrow, I'm actually kind of glad we all survived… all except for Grandpa, of course. Thanks for your support, you have no idea how much it means to me, Evangeline. I'm glad everything's alright for you. Write to me soon, _

_Rose._

She sent it with her owl and watched it until it disappeared from view completely. At that point, daylight had filled her room. She knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep, and she knew she was tired. Rose just laid down on her bed, waiting for something to happen, for someone to wake her up from this nightmare. She waited for hours before Hugo woke up. He went downstairs and ate breakfast. Rose laid back down on the bed, letting memories pass by in her brain, and then fell asleep again, and woke up again and fell asleep once more. The whole morning passed by between sleep and wake, patterned by the face of Arthur Weasley.


	3. Help from Far Away

**Author's Note**  
**Potter (PurpleLilyStar): Thanks for your review! :D I'm honoured you didn't sue me for quoting you without permission XD Thanks a lot for reviewing, for the whole Scorily thing too, it really means a lot. :) **  
**Emily: Thanks for your review! Yes, I know, I get them too...**  
**Lister4eva: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked this :D Although, I'm sorry I made you sad, and well, here it is, the next update :)**

**So everyone, here is the new chapter! Hope you like it, please leave a review!**

Rose slowly realized that everything she was clinging onto wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't waiting for Scorpius and Al to come home, she wasn't waiting for her Dad to buy the tickets to see the Chudley Cannons, she didn't care about studying or doing her homework. Everything seemed to fade away. Everything she needed were now the words of comfort Eva sent her, because only these truly touched her and helped. Was it maybe the fact that Evangeline knew her so well, and yet didn't know her at all? After all, talking to strangers was always easier. But Eva was no stranger, for months they'd been friends. Outside, she looked happy, or as much as she could be. She ate, she drank, she slept, she showered. She spoke to people, she didn't curl up on herself, she didn't randomly burst in tears or shouting at people. It was normal. But inside of her was guilt.  
Dear Eva,  
I feel terrible. I can't grieve Grandpa, because I'm in denial and I refuse to believe it's true. And everything is confused, I don't really understand myself anymore. The part of me which is me hasn't changed, but yet, that other part of me, the one that would want to burst in tears pretty much all the time and weighs on my heart... I don't know what to do. I really don't. I don't feel like talking to Al, he's going through the same, Scorpius... well, I guess so, but still... I never met you, but you really mean a lot to me. And I need your help. Please, tell me what to do. Please.  
Rose.  
Rose just stared outside, trying to get her feeling straight. Am I grieving him? Maybe. Does it hurt? Yes. Can I push it away? Yes. Am I pushing it away? Yes. Do I want to push it away? No. Why am I pushing it away? an article read what seemed like thousands of years before filled her memory. 'when grieving,' the article said, 'the first thing to happen is to deny it. Denial is a defensive tactic that works instantly, to push it away until the pain has dimmed'. "So that's what I have to do?" Rose whispered to herself, out loud. "I have to wait for it starting to hurt? I want to get over it, I want to get over it now!" she exclaimed, loudly. "I can't stand it! Tomorrow is the funeral and I can't... I can't think he's dead so I'll go there, convinced to see him... and he won't be there... and it will only hurt worse..." she hung her head, tears, thankfully, did not come. "Or maybe... maybe I am over it." she said, to herself, quietly. "Yes, that might be it. I might have skipped everything and already have accepted it. That would be good. I'd like that." She said, thoughtfully. It was a couple of hours after that Eva's reply reached her.  
Dear Rose,  
I wouldn't fool myself to be over it, I know you will. You're in denial, and you will until you accept it. You told me the funeral is tomorrow. No need to act brave, no need to stop the tears. If you want to burst in tears, do it. A lot of people, I'm sure, will. I don't know what you should do, I know that I terribly want to help you and I know I can't. I'm sorry, Rose, really. Just remember, that even if it hurts right now, one day you'll look back on it and discover it really doesn't hurt that bad anymore. I promise you this. I can't do anything to help you, I'm sorry. Don't be back to being yourself, I don't want you to, not unless you are ready to be. Write to me soon, tell me all about anything you need to talk to. I'm always here to listen, you know that.  
Eva.  
Rose looked at it and sighed. "I was sure of this." she got up and laid back down again, not sure of what to do, who to be or what to feel.  
**Author's Note**  
**If you're all still reading this, thank you. I know Rose is pretty much very depressed right now and it might be a little hard on a cheerful day... well. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. The Funeral

**Author's Note**  
**PurpleLilyStar: Thanks for your review :D Yep, more Eva quotes! And I'm glad you like the plot XD **

**I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner guys! I've been having some computer issues, and school started again and I've had a very annoying writer's block. Yay. So I am back. I am still so, so sorry! Please review!**

The sky itself was cloudy and black, but it did not rain, in fact, it wasn't rain what was falling down Rose's cheeks while faceless strangers shook her hand.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

_She shook their hands, n_umb, she let some of them hug her, but none of it meant anything. It was like a cold feeling wrapped around her heart, she wasn't able to breathe or think properly, everything that mattered was that it hurt and it wasn't going away.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

All Rose wanted to do was shout: "I DON'T BLOODY CARE YOU'RE SORRY!" But she forced herself to nod and mumble a 'thank you'.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

At some point, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have distinguished if a banana said it, she probably couldn't have told the difference.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss." _  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

At one point, though, she felt arms hug her. They didn't say 'I'm sorry for your loss'. It was just silence. Rose knew it was Scorpius. He held her tightly, wishing he could do more for her than that, but knowing he couldn't, he just stayed there, silent. After a while, he had to let go of her, his parents had arrived and he didn't want them to argue with the Weasleys or the Potters, and ran to make sure they didn't. It was Albus who hugged her then. "I don't bloody care they're 'sorry for my loss'." He mumbled. "They've been giving that to you too?"  
"Yes."  
"I love you, Al."  
"Love you too, Rosie." He murmured, and then let go, off, looking for his mother. And the other strangers came back, grim-faced and all identical to the next.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

Rose wanted to scream. And then her father led her to a chair with her mother and brother, and they sat down. A man no one knew went up to speak. "He was a brave man, he loved his family dearly. I didn't personally know him, but he was loved and will be missed, more than anyone, from his sons." Ginny stood up. "And daughter, if you will." The man blushed. "And daughter." he added. And then it was over. It started to rain lightly, the water flickering down and hitting their heads, as cold as ice. And before she left, she saw the strangers again.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

Rose began to wonder whether she knew these people. She went home, and that night, she dreamt of hooded man, approaching her.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_  
_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

**Author's Note**  
**And well... here it is. End of the chapter.I will try to update sooner. I promise! I hope you liked it, please leave a review!**


	5. Not As Planned

**Author's Note**

**New chapter on its way! Hopefully this one is less depressing! :) And let's see what happens with Scorose...**

Hogwarts. Going back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 and 3/4. It seemed all to play in slow motion, the train, the tree's rushing by, the land, the ponds... Albus was sitting in front of her, laughing with Scorpius. Rose was burying her face in a book, and rarely looked up. Albus tried to have her join the conversation, but to no avail. Rose just wanted to be alone. Scorpius was glancing at her worriedly, but said nothing. When Albus left to look for his little sister ("I hope Lily isn't snogging Lorcan again, I might have to punch his nose." he had grumbled), Scorpius and Rose were left alone in the compartment. "Rosie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Put that book down please." When Albus' words had had no effect on her, the opposite happened with Scorpius. Rose put the book down, hesitantly. Scorpius got up and sat next to her, and then hugged her tightly. "I know it's hard for you. But you can't close yourself in books. I'm here, I promise you, I'll always be here for you." Rose didn't know why, but she felt her face become very red and she hid it in his chest. "I know...shh...I know..." he murmured and she sobbed dry sobs. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. They stayed in silence for a while after that. Rose lifted her head, slowly. "Thank you..." she whispered. Scorpius smiled a little, sadly. "Anytime." Rose had no idea how it happened. One second they were just staring into each other's eyes, smiling, the next, they were kissing, his arms pulling her closer, her hands in his hair. Scorpius continued kissing her, deepening the kiss. Rose smiled and pulled away for a second, they both smiled at each other and they were kissing again, so close they barely had room to breathe, and Rose felt happier than she had been in a lot of time... "Rose?! Scorpius?!" A too-familiar voice exclaimed, full of shock. They both pulled away, bright red. "James!" Rose exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Why were you snogging Malfoy is the right question!"  
"Mind your own bloody buisness." Rose grumbled. "No! Oh Merlin!"  
"Please don't tell Al!" Scorpius pleaded him. Rose stared at him, resented. "Oh, so that's how you feel?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "What? No!"  
"You regret that."  
"No, of course n-" Rose got up and stormed out of the compartment. Scorpius ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Rosie, wait-" In one sharp movement, Rose had turned around and slapped him once and hard across his face. Scorpius stumbled backwards, and she raced away from him. Tears came to her eyes before she could stop them. 'At least this time they're not for Grandpa.' she thought. 'I shouldn't be crying. It's something stupid and pathetic. I don't care about him. I do not care about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He is just a git who happens to be my best friend...' But Rose knew she was just kidding herself. She found an empty compartment, she sat down and buried her face in her hands and let herself cry it out.

**Author's Note**

**End of the chapter. Wow...alright then! Let's see what happens next :) Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! :)**


End file.
